Stay With Me
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: As Mio's and Ritsu's relationship grows strained with the year passing by, can their undying love for each other truly overcome their obstacles? Mio x Ritsu


Well, this was a breeze to write since I was inspired to make this from out of the blue, completing it within a single day. I wanted to experiment with a few things, writing up a story that I hope, will convey a lot of mixed feelings.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Mio and Ritsu are currently lovers. Independent from previous stories.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes.

* * *

The sound of feet shuffling echoed across the wooden floor, followed by a loud slam when the door closed shut. There was a release of laughter as Mio and Ritsu stepped into their apartment, entangled in each others arms before lips and tongues hungrily crashed together. Hands roamed along each others sides, exploring their warm bodies underneath the articles of clothing. Ritsu cracked into a playful grin when Mio nipped at her ear, slowly guiding her back against the couch. Her heart hammered internally, causing her skin to tingle before catching fire at Mio's touch. She pecked at her partner's chin before stumbling back to take a seat on the black, leather surface.

Mio formed a soft smile as she lowered herself onto Ritsu, slowly lifting her legs to straddle the girl in her seat. With the brunette's knees in between, she knelt down, traced her lover's exceptionally broad shoulders, then snaked her hands into her brown locks. "I love you" she whispered softly, in a faint, angelic tone.

"I love you too" Ritsu craned her neck and placed a kiss on Mio's smooth, soft, skin. Her hands traced the small of her back, hovering over the thin blouse of cotton that concealed her spine. Her lips brushed against Mio's until her partner released a soft cry. A hand gripped the round end of Mio, squeezing it gently as their bodies pressed close against each other.

Purring into Ritsu's ears, Mio drew breath as a hand lingered from behind, tugging at her denim jeans, asking to take them off. "Ritsu, I'm..."

"You're..." Ritsu steadied her breathing as she retracted her hands, running them along Mio's side before resting at her stomach.

"I'm so..." She couldn't even say it because now, Ritsu's hand slipped into her jeans, exploring the thin fabric underneath whih grew hot and pleasingly moist.

"Wet?" Ritsu finished as she prodded the lining of Mio's panty. She knew what underwear she wore, since she had grown to memorize her undergarments with time. It excited her to know her lover so well, inside and out.

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered, lips quivering when Ritsu finally slid her finger along her inner folds, fingers exploring her warmth. "_Ah_..."

Ritsu rotated her hand to dig deeper, preparing herself to dive into Mio. Her words held the truth as her opening produced the fluids that made penetration more pleasurable. She kissed Mio's collarbone, introducing the stimulus needed to heighten her actions.

Shivering in delight, Mio pressed her forehead onto Ritsu's leaning forward as their lips crashed, lust spilling around their whole beings before releasing a satisfied moan of pleasure.

- BEEP - BEEP - BEEP-

Ritsu bolted upwards, heart racing as she panted to catch her breath. Wiping her eyes with a hand, she drowsily looked at the alarm and realized that it was all just a dream. "But it felt so real..." She whined and swallowed hard, lowering her heart rate to its usual pace. Blinking twice, she fell back, watched the white ceiling from above and absently searched around her bed, manifesting a cell phone. "I doubt she even replied."

Bringing the device up to her eyes, as expected, no new messages appeared. She groaned and set it back down. "Mio, how many messages must I leave for you to reply back?" Ritsu asked herself and turned on her back, wishing that maybe she could go back to her pleasant dream.

* * *

_Three months ago_

"I can't take it anymore!" Mio yelled out at Ritsu stood still, shocked that it had come to this.

"What?" The brunette stepped forward hesitantly.

"You're always so busy, preoccupied with other matters." Mio tried to sound strong, confident, and for a while, she did. "You...You never pay attention to me nowadays."

"Look Mio, I'm sorry." She reached out as they stood by a bridge, the sunset coming between their two figures while cars passed by. "It's just been really hectic."

"You're always out with your friends, we never spend any time together." Looking away, she watched the river below, shimmering gently as the water rippled when a leaf landed on its surface. "We're growing distant."

"Then let me make it up to you! We can... We can spend a week together, anywhere you want!" Ritsu begged, hoped that Mio would hear her out.

"No. This hasn't been the first time it's happened." Mio bit her lip. "I always pushed it aside, tried hard to make it look like it never affected me, but it has." She closed her eyes, preparing herself to finish the last words. "We need to break up Ritsu."

"What? No! You can't be serious." Ritsu looked frantic, scared as her ears held Mio's words. "Please, Mio!" She closed their distance while her amber eyes glistened with regret. "You can't possibly mean that."

"I...I do." Mio finally cried out, eyes tearing up as she felt Ritsu's hand in hers. "Ritsu, we need to break up! I'm sorry." She stepped back, pulled her hand away then ran, ran as far as her legs could carry her.

"Wait, Mio!" Ritsu held out her hand, unable to find the strength to run after the girl. "Mio..." Her knees buckled, hands grounded as they softened her fall. She sniffed back her tears then yelled out to the sky, frustrated for having been such an idiot.

* * *

_Present day_

Finishing the last lap for P.E., Ritsu sprinted around the corner as she panted, chest heaving to catch her breath. She joined the other girls to go back to the lockers, changing into their clothes as class had ended.

Ritsu slipped into her yellow shirt and noticed that it had some sentimental value in it. She grinned faintly, recalling the memories she shared with it.

* * *

_Last Year_

"Come on Mio!" Ritsu jogged forward clad in grey shorts and a bright yellow shirt. She turned around to catch sight of her part her falling behind.

Mio huffed and puffed as she caught up to Ritsu. They had joined a marathon, just to have some fun, exercising and spending quality time with each other. As usual, it was a breeze for Ritsu, but for Mio, she couldn't say the same.

"What's wrong? Exhausted already?" Ritsu nudged Mio's shoulder gently as she slowed down to power walk.

"No, I-I'm fine." Mio calmed her breathing to make it sound like she was, in fact, fine. Her raven hair swayed from side to side, tied neatly into a ponytail as Ritsu jogged backwards, holding their conversation.

Grinning happily, she looked forward, from Mio's behind and found Mugi, Yui and Azusa fast on their heels. "You're not as fast you were back in high school." She teased jokingly.

"W-What?" Mio turned red, embarrassed that perhaps Ritsu's words held a fraction of truth. "I'm just as fast as I was back in high school."

Ritsu sped up her jog, making sure she had enough space to sprint unless she caused the dangerous queen to explode. "No, you definitely got slower. Maybe...Maybe you gained some weight." She laughed in amusement.

Mio frowned then stopped while Ritsu jogged in place. Her bangs covered her eyes as her head dropped. Maybe she went a little too far...

"Uh, Mio?" The brunette watched Mugi, Azusa, and Yui stop at a distance as well.

"I didn't gain any weight!" Mio clenched her hands into fists. "I swear Ritsu, I didn't!"

"Ah, really?" She laughed but poked Mio's stomach. "Not even here?"

Mio froze, then turned completely red from humiliation and anger. "Ritsu!" She yelled aloud attracting a few stares from the participants, their group of friends included.

"Uh oh!" Ritsu's eyes widened as she turned on her heels, sprinting as fast as she could from Mio, who surprisingly enough, began to run at her direction with even greater speed.

* * *

Stepping into her barren apartment, Ritsu slumped onto the couch, a frown on her face when Mio still failed to reply to her messages. She must've sent about thousands of them by now and knowing that there wasn't even a single reply frustrated her. Of course, she tried to find Mio around the college campus, but even then, she couldn't find her. She was starting to believe that maybe her ex-girlfriend had switched schools.

Ritsu's exasperated groan echoed around the room as she threatened to pull out her hair. "Where could you possibly be Mio?" She asked herself when her phone suddenly buzzed.

Excited, she hurriedly picked it up and found a message, but her enthusiasm died down when it was from Mugi. She read the note which answered her question. Was this some sort of miracle? In a blink of an eye, she sat upright with a single idea circling her mind. Quickly, Ritsu rushed to her room and started to pack what she needed for later that night.

* * *

_Five months ago_

It was at a party late into the year when Ritsu and her friends decided to go out, live a little, and have some fun. Yui and Azusa played a few party games together while Mugi stood from afar enjoying her role as a mere spectator.

Mio wandered around the host's home, who was a friend of Ritsu's. She tried to look for the brunette who had disappeared for about an hour now. Worried, she searched through the crowded rooms until she marched up the stairs to find Ritsu with a group of friends. They were a group of girls who seemed to be holding a very interesting conversation with her.

Mio kept her distance as she noticed that they were all very close to her, arms entangled with Ritsu who didn't seem to mind. "What is she doing?" Mio asked herself when she peered through the door, which was opened slightly with just enough for her to get a clear glimpse of what was happening.

Ritsu broke into laughter when a friend of hers whispered something into her ear. They smiled at each other as the other girls began jumping on the bed.

Saddened, Mio pulled away from the door because it was obvious that Ritsu was having more fun without her presence. "Ritsu..." She felt her heart ache before summing up the courage to walk away.

* * *

"Nngg" Ritsu groaned as she set the last piece on the cemented ground. Releasing a breath of hot air, she adjusted her seat and looked up at the house. It was a sorority which stood two stories tall finished with large symbols strewn across its front. Its windows were covered with curtains and all the lights were off since it was already nightfall. "Am I even at the right place?" She asked herself, then sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."

Clashing her drumsticks together, she began with a steady rhythm, hitting the toms with a gentle beat. She looked up, hoping that there would be some sort of response. "C'mon Mio..." She played a little louder, disregarding the amount of trouble she would get into for being a public nuisance. Several window lights lit up as some girls peered out at her to find Ritsu dressed in a pair of navy sweats and an orange hooded sweater. She played even louder, closing her eyes as the music flowed from her soul, into her hands. Her heart raced, hoping that just this once, Mio would lend her an ear for a few minutes.

The single framed, wooden door opened as girls poured out to check who it was. "Ritsu?" One of he girl called out and stepped outside, clad in her sleepwear.

Ritsu abruptly stopped as the rhythm died in an instant. She stood from her seat and addressed the girl, who was unfortunately, not Mio. "Oh, hey Megumi."

"What are you doing here? And at such a late hour?" Her bed hair rose from all corners, her eyes sleepy for waking up in the middle of the night.

"Umm, I was hoping to see Mio." Ritsu scratched the back of her head nervously.

"But why did you have to bring out your whole drum kit?" Megumi sized up the yellow set.

"I wanted to play a song for Mio, I heard she started living here..." Ritsu watched the girls in the back giggle and whisper. She tried to scan the girls, searching for the one she had tried to seek out.

"Aww, that's so cute!" One of the girls from behind spoke up.

"I'm sorry Ritsu," Megumi knew Ritsu's heart was in the right place, she always was very kind and thoughtful, willing to go the extra mile for any friend. "But Mio's not here at the moment." She crossed her arms around her chest protectively as the cold, winter wind blew gently.

"Oh..." Depressed, Ritsu's heart sank as she realized that her effort was futile. "Well, do you know where she is?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually Ritsu. Just give her some space, alright?" Megumi placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. She formed a smile to cheer her up.

"Yeah..."

Megumi walked back as the other girls followed, leaving Ritsu outside to clean up her set.

* * *

_Three days later_

It was after school when Ritsu leaned on the bridge where Mio and her had exchanged words before breaking up. She threw a rock over as it sank into the water. Focusing on the ripples it caused, she drifted back to her happiest memory with Mio.

* * *

"Look, don't say anything until I'm finished, alright?" Ritsu turned around, her back facing Mio as she tried to memorize the words she had written into a piece of lined paper.

It was early spring, a time when flowers blossomed with youth and energy. They stood by a meadow, a place where the two of them had spent a lot of time lately for Spring break. The clouds moved along the sea blue sky as Mio kept her distance, head tilted to her right side when she wondered why Ritsu was acting all strange suddenly. The green, luscious grass shifted underneath her feet while the calming wind blew gently, allowing her to take in nature's natural scent.

When she realized that memorizing was pointless, Ritsu turned around and crumpled the speech she had tried so hard to write last night. "This isn't going to work, so I'm just going to say it."

Dumbfounded, Mio simply stood still, eyes fixed on Ritsu. She was convinced that this was just one of her silly pranks.

"Mio, I love you!" Ritsu yelled out, shoulders tensed, and eyes clenched shut.

"I know." Mio rolled her eyes. Of course, this was just another prank.

"No," Ritsu opened her eyes and found Mio's stoic-like expression unamusing. "I don't mean it that way."

"Huh?" By then, Mio started to grow uncomfortable. Was this a confession?

"I...I like you more than friend. I mean, I love you more than friend usually would!" Ritsu tried to calm her heart as she assumed eye contact with Mio.

It was! Slowly, her cheeks began to grow hot as Ritsu's words sunk in. "W-What are you talking about Ritsu? You-"

"I know what I'm talking about because my heart races so fast whenever I'm with you! Because you're the only one who makes me feel this way!" Ritsu started to panic, her voice was raised as she continued her confession.

"But we're...we're just friends, aren't we?" Mio felt uneasy, a bit nervous as she realized maybe this wasn't a joke.

"I know...that's why I-I didn't want to tell you. You probably think I'm twice as weird now, huh?" Ritsu shifted to her side and scratched the back of her head.

"..." Mio remained silent, taking her time to absorb Ritsu's feelings. Sure, she loved the brunette as well. Besides, they were childhood friends, they shared an unbreakable bond with the vast amount of time they had spent together. She studied Ritsu who was just as pink as her, nervously fidgeting with her feet, shifting side to side to distract herself. "I think you're..."

Ritsu looked up, eyes wild and anxious as she listened to Mio's words.

"I-I don't think you're weird." Mio looked away, cheeks burning brighter as her heart rate sped up. Would she reciprocate her feelings towards the girl? Did she even feel the same way? She asked her heart which gave her an answer.

"Oh, r-really?" Ritsu shied away, heart still running a million miles an hour. What else would Mio say?

"My heart races when I'm with you too." Mio managed not to stutter, seeing as how important these words would mean to Ritsu.

"Oh..." The brunette focused on Mio's stormy grey eyes, which now met her own. "Wait, what?"

"I said my heart races when I'm around you too. I think...I think I love you too Ritsu." Mio held her chest, which now ached for Ritsu's warmth. "More than a best friend would."

Just as she wished, Ritsu embraced her tightly, chest pressed against her own while her warm body grew numb from happiness. "You don't know how happy I am to hear those words."

She closed her eyes and held onto Ritsu's shoulders. Mio could feel her heartbeat racing, faster than it ever did before. This confirmed what she felt, that she truly did love Ritsu, and that she wanted to grow closer to the girl who had stood by her side for so many years.

Content and overwhelmingly excited, Ritsu pulled away from Mio, their faces only centimeters apart as she grinned. "I think...this is the part where we kiss."

Mio's eyes glimmered as Ritsu uttered those words. This was going to be her first kiss and she never would've guessed her best friend would be the one to take it.

"Don't worry..." Ritsu's amber eyes grew dark as she leaned forward. "I'll be gentle." She caressed Mio's cheek with the pad of her thumb and brought her lips against her new lover's.

It was a good thing that Ritsu had grown within the year because Mio didn't have to crane her head when their lips connected. Her mind seemed to melt when her eyes closed, taking in the warm lips that stole her first kiss. Concentrating on Ritsu's warmth, she noticed that they were soft, just as her own.

Satiating her need, Ritsu pulled away, a smile on her face surfaced as Mio hugged her tightly, probably because she was embarrassed. "Was that your first?" She giggled in amusement.

"Yes..." Mio gripped onto her, eyes clenched shut as she felt the spring breeze dance around them.

"Good," Ritsu smiled wider. "Because that was my first too." She stroked Mio's back as she watched two birds fly away with each other into the sea blue sky.

* * *

Remembering the whole ordeal was a bit painful. Okay, it was excruciatingly painful. She rested a hand on the cemented bar, prepared to leave when she turned to find the same raven haired girl standing a few meters away.

"I heard what you did." Mio finally spoke, she didn't sound mad, but she didn't sound happy either. She wore a navy blue jacket and a white scarf. It really was getting colder now.

"Yeah..." Ritsu didn't know what to say. She tightened the red scarf around her neck and buttoned the end of her brown jacket.

"I can't believe you would go out at night, in the freezing cold weather just to do that."

"Haha..." Ritsu laughed nervously before releasing a sneeze. Thanks to that, she ended up getting sick. To make it worse, Mio wasn't even there to hear her play. "I guess word about it spread really fast." She mused.

Mio looked at the brunette apologetically. She knew she was partially to blame for Ritsu becoming ill. "S-So, why did you do it?"

"Because..." Ritsu stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I can't get over you. I'm hung up on you." She looked at the ground, studied the ants wandering aimlessly at her feet. "Because you're all I can think about and I'd do anything to have you back." She finally met Mio's eyes. "Mio, I can't stop thinking about you."

"..."

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"..."

"Nothing?"

"..."

"Even after all that I did for you?" Ritsu stepped forward, hurt that Mio chose to remain so quiet.

"I can't stop thinking about you too..." Her words were barely audible as she spoke very lightly. Maybe she didn't want Ritsu to hear. She didn't want to admit that her heart longed for her best friend, her ex-girlfriend.

"What? Did you say something?" Ritsu closed the gap between them as Mio lowered her head, covering her stormy eyes as she bit back her emotions.

"I said I can't stop thinking about you too Ritsu!" Mio cried out, her voice extremely loud which caused the brunette to step back from surprise.

Ritsu opened her mouth, but closed it when Mio began to cry. She comforted the girl with a gentle pat, which transformed into a hug. "I'm so sorry, for everything I did back then. I just got caught up in the moment. I should've paid more attention to you."

Mio sniffed as she clung onto Ritsu, biting back the tears that flowed freely from her eyes.

"I swear, it won't happen again." Her hand stroked Mio's back, her voice calming the girl's heartache with every word of assurance.

Mio pulled away, looked into Ritsu's eyes and locked lips, unable to contain the feelings she had pent up for months. Ritsu mumbled some words before falling into the kiss, clearly surprised that Mio would be so bold, especially in public. "You promise..." Her words were breathy, faint as she wrapped her hands around Ritsu's neck.

"I promise." The brunette cracked into an irresistible grin as she pulled down Mio's scarf and began planting kisses down her neck. Luckily for them, there were no cars around, no pedestrians to watch them displaying their romantic affections publicly.

However, it was Mio pulled away, suddenly shy as she intertwined her hand with Ritsu's. "W-We can't do this here." She walked ahead pulling Ritsu behind.

"Hmm..." Ritsu grinned happily. Maybe the dream she had a few days ago would actually come true.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
